kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
512
Summary Session One * At royal court, Young Sir Paul and Emir Talib hatch a plot to help Sir Bawynne woo Lady Ariette, by having the fourth of the lions that they slew the previous year turned into a rug * They present the rug to her, with tales of the bravery of the man who slew it, but tell her only to "look out for the third knight wearing a lionskin cloak" * Lady Ruth is present with the Ladies of the Lake at court, and her eye is drawn to Talib, as the most unusual man present. They spend some time flirting, and she persuades him to dance. Astoundingly, he manages to not stand on her toes and presents himself well * The royal progress moves on to Amesbury, where they stop at the convent where Lady Ygraine is housed. After Duke Ulfius accuses her of impropriety with Uther, she admits the story of how Arthur was sired - and Merlin explains he is truly the son of Uther, raised in secrecy by Sir Ector. * As the royal progress is moving again, this time to Carlion, Talib tries to talk to some of the older Salisbury knights, but having seen him with Lady Ruth and knowing her relationship with her father, they can see trouble and soon make their excuses * After some prompting, Bawynne finally manages to work up the courage to talk to and compliment Lady Ariette When she says that she's had suit from someone who gave her a lionskin rug, Bawynne fails to understand, and slinks off, dejected * As Ruth and Talib leave together for the night, a squire bursts into court with a dead knight slung across his horse, with a tale of a man in armour who stood at a bridge and refused to allow his master past without battle * King Arthur is outraged by this and asks his court who will deal with the matter. Sir Paul stands up, volunteering "The Order of the Lion", and simultaneously a squire begs to redeem a boon from the king, asking to be knighted so that he may prove his worth and deal with the matter. * Arthur asks Paul to take the young man, knighted as Sir Griflet with him on the following day * The knights discover that the knight blockading the route is King Pellinore, who far from wishing ill is simply seeking to joust to the yield with those who would fight him. * Young Sir Paul bests Pellinore, who is seriously injured but remains in good spirits. He is returned to Carlion where King Arthur informs him that he will give him the ultimate duel - a battle with the king in three months time, when his wounds have healed. * Late spring comes and a lady comes to court with a sword belted to her. Informed that only the bravest knight can draw it, many fail but the poor Sir Balin is successful and becomes known as Sir Balin Of The Two Swords * Lady Nineve, one of the Ladies of the Lake, comes to court to ask a favour of Arthur.... and gets into an argument with Sir Balin, who in a fit of pique removes her head. * The knights of Logres are up in arms at this breach of hospitality and rush to slow down Balin's escape then give chase * Balin escapes into the wilderness, but not before killing another knight and the woman who gave him the sword. Merlin erects the Tomb of Lanceor in their honour. * Lady Ruth accompanies the funeral march of Nineve back to their convent. Session 2 * Sir Paul and Emir Talib continue to encourage Sir Bawynne to show his feelings for Lady Ariette * King Arthur jousts King Pellinore and eventually loses, when the Sword in the Stone shatters * Merlin and Arthur travel away and return with Arthur bearing a new sword and a beautiful scabbard. Merlin declares the sword to be Excalibur and that the scabbard's magic will protect Arthur from bodily harm while he wears it * Arthur takes his army to battle the armies of the Centurion King of Malahaut and the king of Garloth at the Battle of Bassus River * The opposing armies are routed as Pellinore grievously wounds the Centurion King, and the other generals are also captured or killed * Arthur accepts fealty from the new king of Malahaut but strips the heir of King Nentres of his land, taking it for himself, and leaving Queen Elaine, his half-sister, as regent